Ostracized
by TriTangy
Summary: M/M love SLASH. Matt/Jeff. Character Death. Short one-shot.


Matt and Jeff were always spotted together. Every sports meet, graduation night, proms etc, both brothers were there for each other. Even after their mom's death, the two became closer and closer. Till the point where one night, the little brother professed his love for the older brother and a relationship blossomed.

They were very open about their sexualities. Even when Gilbert found out and disowned them, they were still unbroken. Because they still have each other. The older brother looking out for the little brother as it should be.

Times were tough but they were happy. Tenderness became their food and mutual careness has become their water. Love has constructed their own home.

When they both laid a job in the WWE, Matt became good friends with the entire roster. Jeff, being shy, simply tagged along. With his brightly coloured hair, unique fashion sense as well as the part of looking like a complete twink, rumours circulated around that he was a _queer. _

A _homosexual_, they whispered as if it was a forbidden word.

The younger brother trusted the older brother to comfort him as usual, to be for him like before. He reached out to take Matt's hand, slipping his fingers in as he has done for all these years.

Matt however flinched at the contact, "Jeff, Never touch me like that again! I'm your older brother, your flesh and blood for gods sake. That is disgusting! You're nothing but a _**queer**_!"

The little brother had reeled from the harsh, untrue words of his older brother. The same brother who had comforted him through those long, dire nights and told him everything was going to work out, the brother who laid chaste kisses upon his lips, worshiped every part of his body, his protector and whispered a million "I love you" to.

And then it all clicked in his mind, Matt was out casting him for the sake of all these homophobic people. He wanted to be accepted, to no longer be ridiculed and thus chose to break his poor little brother's heart to achieve it.

All of the people heard Matt's yelling and they started to ostracize Jeff further and further. They accepted Matt into their clique, unaware of his true sexual preferences and mocked Jeff endlessly.

* * *

Jeff watched blankly at Matt, a sleazy ring rat by his side. Trying to gain attention by kissing his cheek sloppily, Jeff felt his gut clench and left the dingy bar into his lone room.

And he drew. He drew continuously. He drew him and Matt in those happy times that he longed for once again, he drew of all those people accepting for who he was, embracing him, he drew of the sadness he felt in the cold, empty space that once held his heart. He drew until the paper was no more and all was left were a pile of his emotions on paper lying on the table.

The little brother pulled out a gun from his bag and loaded it slowly, light glinting off the black shiny surface that was similar to his nails. The ones the people called weird.

He placed the nozzle in between his teeth, clenching them in surprise as the cool metal made contact with his warm tongue.

Voices conflicted in his head. He thought of how the blood, _his_ blood would splatter onto his drawings, completing them forever, encasing them in their bloody red prison. He thought of the release he would finally get and yearned for. He thought of where he would end up in, maybe in a place where he would finally be accepted. He thought of the pain he would feel just before he died, another voice screaming profusely that nothing could be more painful than when his heart shattered and could never be repaired.

Tears welled past his closed eyelids at the thought of the memory, leaving silver traces in their path as he chanted " I love you, Matt, forever and always. Even if you stopped.", the words escaping his full lips like a caress in the wind. He pulled the trigger.

And it all went _silent_.

* * *

*shudders* There you go folks. First story without HBK or Cody. My Cody muse's gone to join the search team in QueenOfYourWorld's head to find her MIA Cody Muse. Thus, he is not in my head trying to sneak into my stories~ Not that I miss him terribly or whatever.

Randy Muse: QueenOfYourWorld better not let her muses rape Cody. *huffs and do that weird glaring thing at the screen*

TriTangy: Its gonna be okay, she already said she'll try to keep an eye on them

Randy Muse: *still glaring*

Mor Muse: Relax, you still got me

TriTangy: *happy* YAY, you finally manage to make glitter paint!

Mor Muse: Yup! I finally stole Randy's body oil cause he's being a bitch with Cody and all and I mixed it with my glitter! How do I look? *turns around, showing off his glittified body*

TriTangy: Damn, I needa write a smex scene for you now. Randy, stop glaring at the screen and help me impose this scene in Forced.

Randy Muse: *STILL glaring*

TriTangy: Now what? I needa write the filler chapters Raaaaaandy~You know Cody will still be a virgin, you get to pop him in Forced.

Randy Muse: *walks over and RKOs self absorbed Mor Muse*

TriTangy: Oooookay ,you can glare all you want. *runs away* Wait, its my head, i can't run.

Reviews are very very much appreciated! :D


End file.
